Beauty
by Laura25
Summary: Lady Shego learns that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I don't own KP or Disney. Kigo.


**A/N-** Please forgive any grammatical errors, but I was urged to post this when I finished. I hope you all don't mind and that the main idea gets across. Thank you.

**Dedication-** This is dedicated to… My Love! Okay Just kidding. She'd most definitely kick my behind or probably go make out with her slave in order to get me jealous. She's mean, I know. But now that I've met her, I'll tag along her side for as long as possible. This is for StarvingLunatic. You rock and you know I'll keep the shameless flirting up.

-------

**Beauty**

On the outskirts of a thick forest in Lydan, stood a tall and proud castle. It held the appropriate insignia's to symbolize its usage and by whom. Apparently the Lord and the Lady were in. Golden crests and coat of arms glittered the castle walls and the whole sight looked nothing but spectacular. The sun stood at midday's halt as the local forest wildlife voiced its existence through bird chirps and wolf howls. In some hour's time, the royal ball would be held. It was expected for all attendees to look their best.

The Lady was getting beautified right at this moment…

The crystal clear mirror reflected a pale feminine face being adorned by dark, lush raven black hair. The sight screamed attractiveness to any onlooker, except to the owner of such a marvelous asset; her reflection did not please her, or more specifically, she was told that her reflection would not please anyone. That was what she was told all her life by her mother, and no one had chanced to say otherwise, lest they wanted to deal with a harsh middle-aged shrew. So it must have been true; she was not a sight for sore eyes nor was she the beauty with a beast. The roles were probably switched- she ought to have fit the beast role perfectly, her mother would say.

Her mother also used to say that she would never find anyone to marry her, rich, ugly, malicious, or otherwise. However, that was not the case. She was married to a well to do Lord, and had a nice estate in her name. Her mother still thought her marriage was a lie that her daughter dangled in front of her whenever she came to visit. The raven-haired Lady knew otherwise.

The marriage in question was in fact a true, lawfully and religiously blessed one. Ask anyone in their town, yes that is right, their town. They were all present at the day of matrimony. The person the raven-haired woman had married was a famous and noble Lord. Once she married the Lord, she became the Lady and took over Lady-like responsibilities over the Lord's countless estates and co-ownership of small towns. The marriage was now one of two years and of many happy occasions.

The couple did not have any children, but that was to change in the near future they would say. Right now, however, was not the time. There was political unrest in neighboring sanctions and if war happened to break out, the Lord and Lady's time would be better spent to maintain their own peace and intruders away instead of trying to conceive. It might have seemed odd, but at this time, first and foremost their people were considered their children.

"Lady Seline, please-" A servant girl who looked about the age of thirteen spoke softly to the reflecting emerald eyed Lady. She wore black and white frilled dress that fit her blossoming figure nicely. Her hazel colored short hair adorned a black headband and hugged her face. The lass's name was befitting her hair color.

Before Hazel could continue, the Lady Seline interrupted her.

"Hazel, you know not to call me Seline. I prefer it best to be called by the name of Shego."

Hazel nodded, then she continued. "Sorry Lady Shego, the Lord will be here shortly so we must get you prepared faster. We only have a matter of some hours before it is time for the ball."

"Then do what you must." That response had taken some moments to come out with and the Lady had responded distantly.

The young girl did take notice of this change in tone but decided against saying anything, incase her Lady got mad. Right now she had the job to get the raven-haired royal ready for a ball. Her Lady was quite skilled when it came to arguing or retorts, so if a verbal tirade was to be started, it would just waste time and no one would be ready for the ball, along with it being highly disrespectful, however, her Lady was quite the odd one. She didn't mind so much for rules of respecting nobility and following them, as long as they did not hurt anyone.

Maybe she would let the Lord know that something was up, Hazel pondered. The Lord always knew what to do and say to get the Lady back up in high spirits. That was probably why the Lady and Lord were together. They helped each other in many ways. Hazel smiled at the happy couple she was thinking about as she began curling her Lady's hair.

Shego had caught the smile that lay on her girl's face and was a bit curious as to why she would be smiling. It was not like anything was there to smile at. This job of beautifying the Lady was probably very boring and quite hard. She had reasons as to why the job was boring and to why it was quite hard, and neither reason pleased her any.

First of all, the job ought to have been boring because how much fun could one have when your task was to make the Lady presentable. As far as Shego was concerned, she could not tell how it would be fun to dress someone up, not even herself. She never recalled having pleasure in dressing herself up due to always having at least someone doing that task for her. She supposed it was somewhat a relationship like an artist has to his painting.

The job of decoration, if not extremely boring, had to be hard. The Lady felt that she lacked. Lacked in the sense of physical beauty and brow raising attributes. It seemed her mother's sayings of her lacking beauty were true. No one thought of her to be beautiful or anything special, not even her Lord. In the times they were together, her beloved had told her that she was pretty and that was it. No greater praise than 'pretty' was spoken and now that this realization struck her, thoughts of her partner-in-life finding her inadequate seemed to sprout faster than the Turrok weeds of Lydan. The main line that this job had to be hard was due to the fact the Lady was not at all eye catching, the chore to make her eye catching took much time and effort.

During her musings, the Lady's attractive demeanor had turned into a frown. Hazel and other servant girls had caught this but chose to go on with their tasks. Shego had not seemed to come out of her musings and she probably would not until this job of beautifying her was over. As harsh as it sounded, they just did not have time to spare. Their hopes were that the Lord would be able to fix the Lady, whatever her ailments were. They did feel for their Lady, however, time, a cruel mistress, did not permit they spend time helping her.

Their Lady remained in her inattentive state, nearly statuesque in her pose. She took all the applications of powders and jewelries as if this was natural. It probably was; Lady Shego had always been primped up thanks to her mother. The emerald eyed, good-looking woman would have had something negative to say about her mother, but currently it seemed that all downbeat thoughts were put on halt. Her mother always voiced her daughter's unattractiveness, but her Lady daughter had not heeded them at all, until now it seemed.

Her mother may have been right. No one had ever told her of the marvelous beauty and glamour she had, because the truth was there was not a single ounce of those two ingredients in her bones. Mentally Shego fought with this. She berated herself for actually believing her mother's words for a second and for being foolish for second-guessing her Lord. Her mother knew nothing.

Her beloved loved her and had picked her out of all the other women in all of the Lord's vast lands, else she would not be with this Lady title. Their courtship was sweet, and the noble being had voiced appraisal for her many times. The Lord had made her feel special, however she felt something missing. Maybe her beloved did not love her enough.

Lady Shego's rebellious side countered defeat by saying that the Lord just did not have time to flatter Lydan's Lady about her spectacular beauty. This was a possible time of war, and it was no time to waste. The people, their children, came first. Right. That was it. She was sure that her lover would have said otherwise, alas if more pressing matters had not stolen her beloved away from her.

The Lady awoke from her considerations and continued to gaze at her reflection. The girls were not yet completely finished, but only with a few more minutes of time, all her preparations would be completed and she would be presentable. In the meantime, the Lady Shego wondered why the mirror just did not shatter. She sighed and then kept her frown. She wanted this session to be over.

---------

Elsewhere in the old fashioned medieval castle, a noble figure quickened her pace as she rushed through the beautiful woodland scenery on her white steed. The red head cursed silently about the timing of things. Thanks to some divine justice, she had escaped her father's lecture upon evading war. The discussion with her generals was not supposed to take this long. It was meant to be for an hour or so, not span three hours.

Out of the three hours, her father, the retired mister Lord Possible, contributed to one of those hours. He wanted to come up with new rocket like technologies to distract the enemies. Not to take it in a wrong way, but she was the Lord of Lydan now. She knew what was best for her lands and her "children". And anyways, her father was near senility and in a very delicate position concerning his health. However, the idea was quite brilliant. She smirked as she practically jumped off her stallion and ran through the castle corridors, knowing full well that she would get in touch with Samson, one of her generals, about her father's idea.

Nonetheless, no one should have mentioned war in front of him in the first place. The Lord took on a scowl at her new predicament. She would need to let the helpers around her father's estate to not fill him in on any groundbreaking news. She loved the man with her all, but this kind of stuff would definitely send him off his all ready loopy mindset, which it had. To her, his health was most important, yet all he minded was about his family's welfare and his "grandchildren's" welfare. If one of those were threatened, the red head did not need to be told that her father would try to do something, even if he lay in his deathbed.

Yes, she would need to schedule a talk with everyone who was around her father. He need not worry about these affairs. These affairs were of her concern now, else all those trials she had gone through to prove her readiness for the Lord title had been worthless. The day she had been give Lordship, she had vowed that she would take care of everyone and everything in Lydan's bounds, and if possible, other realms as well.

As the Lord dashed through the hallway and up the flight of spiral stone steps, she mentally prepared herself for what she would say at the ball that night. It was going to all be easy. It was just a general address. All the important senates and military forces knew the current situation with Barron. The defense system was activated. If anyone tried to set foot upon the lands of Lydan, man or beast, action and force if necessary, would be used.

All of her deliberations were cut short as she reached her beloved's change room. The red headed Lord knocked on the hard wooden door and waited patiently for the entrance to be granted. She missed her lover that day and regretted not being able to spend time with her lately due to upheaval in neighboring sanctions.

A click was heard and the knob turned round. Kim had half expected it to be Shego to greet her lover back from a meeting, but it was a young hazel haired girl. Lord Kim flashed her a gentle smile and greeted her. Hazel was one of Kim's favorite house hands since the day the young lass had arrived at the property to work.

"Hey there Hazel. How are things with you and everyone else?"

Hazel's serious expression turned into a grin as Kim addressed her. Finally the Lord was back, she thought. Kim could always get Lady Shego to be at ease. It was almost magical if one watched how the couple reacted to each other. To any spectator, time and lots of love had been invested in this relationship between the Lord and the Lady. Hazel one day hoped that she too would be blessed with the kind of love the two had for each other.

"I'm well, thank you milord. However…" Hazel glanced back into the room where the Lady sat motionless as the last of the maiden girls finished dressing her.

Kim caught her and raised a brow in curiosity. She wanted to know why the girl was looking oddly into the room where her beloved supposedly remained. The Lord hoped nothing was wrong. It would pain her a great deal if something happened to Shego.

"However what? What is it Hazel?"

Hazel shook her gaze from the contents in the room and looked up at her Lord. In a swift manner, she brought her watch to her actions. She widened the door for her to get out and immediately shut the door behind her without much noise.

The Lady had not noticed and the young girl was relieved for that. If her Lady had noticed, she would not be able to tell Kim about the Lady Shego's behaviors. The hazel haired girl looked up at her Lord once more.

"Lord Kim, it is about Lady Shego."

Hazel's response had disturbed the usually at ease Lord. Kim started to shift uncomfortably and a frown immediately took the red-haired ruler. She hoped that it was something she could fix. Shego meant the world to her and back. If something ever happened to the raven-haired woman, the Lord would have never forgiven herself. Aside from her father, Shego was the only one she had left in her family. The people were there, of course, no doubt about that. However, the people could not give the love that the emerald-eyed Lady had given.

"What's wrong with the Lady?"

"The Lady, she seems as if her mother has plagued her once more…"

Kim listened attentively as the girl went on. A smirk graced her pink lips while a plan devised itself in the Lord's mind and at this point, the plan was absolutely perfect…

----

The maiden girls had officially finished with the decoration of their ornament that now sat parallel to the expensive crystal dresser mirror. They seemed cheerful that they had done another good job. The Lord would praise them when she arrived into the room. They had not noticed that the Lord was Hazel's reason for departure. They just assumed she was needed elsewhere and continued on with their task.

Shego glanced back at her reflection to her nail beds. She felt superficial in her appearance and it did little to please her. It was not that the girls had done a bad job; it was just that she admitted that she was too picky. The bottom line was that overly dressing up was not her calling in life. Even in this day and age, it seemed boasting ones assets, physical and otherwise, were of high importance. It was pathetic, she thought.

The timepiece hanging from the colorfully patterned walls struck a note as the large hand positioned itself on the five. The noble woman sent a fleeting look at the clock and started to wonder when her lover would show. The Lord had promised her that she would arrive at around four.

Lady Shego frowned and scolded herself for not taking note of the absence earlier and of course for not being in her Lord's arms. She adjusted herself to sit comfortably on the cushioned chair and rested her arms on the dresser. Her demeanor posed her to look bored and careless, but it fooled no one. The girls had taken notice, yet chose not to say anything lest their Lady get mad.

Another minute had passed and the luxuriously dressed woman had decided it was time to send the girls off. They could probably catch some time to go do whatever they wanted instead of wait here. She knew what it was like to be a restless teen. There was always something to do nonetheless there were always some distractions. The Lady smiled a bit at her reminiscences.

"You may leave girls." Lady Shego paused temporarily then added an honest compliment as she noticed the crest fallen faces. "You've done a wonderful job and I thank you each personally. Go off and do whatever you may. Duty can wait for some time."

The girls grinned and nodded their thank-yous. As they approached the door however, the handle turned on its own to reveal a most infamous figure.

It was the Lord.

The maidens curtseyed and in synchronization greeted Lord Kimberly A. Possible cheerfully.

Kim smiled at each and every one of them and swiftly moved aside for the girls to continue on their way, however they did not budge and instead Hazel blocked the way to the exit. Shego noticed this somewhat, but it did not seem worth questioning. Hazel gave a look to everyone to silence down and shape up. Her stern look was something again Shego did not go blind eyed to. Her lover did not seem to mind, so it was okay she supposed.

The noble turned to face her wife and approached her where she remained sitting, arms now folded neatly in her lap. The Lady then was greeted in the ways married couples and lovers were greeted by, a simple but loving kiss. The maidens smiled at the sign of affection. Shego smiled as Kim began to speak.

"Shego, how do you fare today?" The way her Lord had voiced it had seemed cold to her, but she assumed that her ears were tricking her.

"I'm doing well, and you?"

"You know how it is…"

The Lady nodded and turned her eyes to her reflection once more. Something seemed off to the Lady. She just could not put it to what it was. Her lover seemed stern yet it wasn't like she had said or asked anything in that way. It was confusing her and making her a bit uncomfortable. That was something she had rarely experienced with Kim. There were only two incidents where that emotion struck her, and she would choose not to remember them, no matter how wonderful they had turned out to be.

The Lord remained standing tall and gazing at her Lady with a look of indifference. It seemed the conversation had hit a rut. A part of Shego wondered why all of a sudden she did not feel the need to have Kim around her. Kim merely inspected the room quietly and waited patiently for any sign of action. The girls had seemed to blend in with the room and its inanimate articles; they made not a sound.

It had almost come to a shock to the emerald-eyed woman after she found herself shyly asking Kim if she were pretty. Apparently the Lady's subconscious had thought best to ask her lover. She supposed it was due to her overdressed state and her eye catching it all through the mirror.

"Kim, do you think I am pretty?"

The maidens suddenly seem to come to life as a grin graced on each and every one of their delicate lips. The answer to be given was as obvious as it was to tell when it was day or night.

The reply was short and harsh to the ears. It had surprised nearly all of the area's contents. Hazel was the only one to look unscathed by the words and was left to be alienated by her friends and the Lady.

"No."

Kim held onto her look of indifference but her view kept her wife in sight. It was to no surprise that Shego's eyes had widened. She had not believed her hearing. A quick glance through the reflecting mirror brought her to notice that all the maidens were in shock as well. All of this just confirmed what she did not think to believe.

In doses of minutes this was quite distressing, as her haggard mother's words came to haunt her and her theories from hours earlier made a come back, the ones that were temporarily put away. It replayed in her head. Her lover did not think she was pretty and did not seem to care either. Shego, no matter how stunned by her lover's words, held herself together. She was not weak and words did not mean much to her, or so she told herself.

The Lord yawned. She did not mean to, it just slipped she believed or all of this was boring her. Everyone was too stunned to notice. Hazel had a frown plastered on her face and attempted to look confused.

Despite herself, Shego once again found her voice betraying her. She would have not even asked such a trivial question. Sure her Lord may not think she were to be pretty, but of course she would like her. They were married, right? Last time she checked, which was moments ago, they were. Her eyes lingered on the large jewel resting on her slender finger.

"Do you even like me?"

Either the Lord could think quickly on her feet or she just made up answers, at this point, no one knew. Kim was especially bright, since she was of Possible lineage, however all occupants of the room just did not know how to categorize their usually cheerful, caring leader. She was acting weird, yet nothing seemed off about her presence. She seemed very sincere in her responses, no matter how she showed her obvious disdain by yawning and blatant answers.

"No."

A tear slid down the unusually strong woman's cheek. Once again she blamed it on her ears being deceitful. Kim would have asked her to get them checked and then they'd laugh about it together. Unfortunately, it did not seem that the Lady would ever see that Kim again. Her adult life apparently had been a lie. There was no love for her in her marriage. She could not get the love of her life to love her back. She had just heard the truth herself and it broke her to pieces.

The Lady was deeply troubled and her obvious sorrow showed very clearly. It almost made the Lord want to pat her, but she decided it was not worth it. She had better things to do. She would now leave this troubled Lady to herself. Kim directed her bored look to all the maidens and spoke lazily.

"If the interrogations are over, please excuse me ladies. I have better places to exert my energies into."

All the maidens scowled as their supposed "caring" Lord left the room. The moment the door had shut, the young girls began to curse their Lord's name for hurting their Lady and not even being the tiniest bit gentle about it. Hazel shrugged it off and was now honestly left worried.

What if her Lord had really hurt her Lady? She did not think about it much. Lord Kim was truly an intelligent one and would always pick the best methods. She just hoped that nothing serious had been ruined.

"Can you believe the nerve of the Lord!"

"Oh, I know! Let us go check up on the Lady."

"She should not have done that."

"I always thought they were happy together…"

The many voices quickly hushed as they approached their now sobbing Lady. She had made no vocalizations about her grief but the trail of wet tears gave evidence enough. The females tried to sound sympathetic as much as they could, but they truly did not have any experience in what the Lady had just gone through. They had not expected such a thing to happen, ever.

Shego had never expected this to happen. It was utterly distressing that on this seemingly harmless day, her mother and her lover had thoroughly berated her feelings. All to do at this moment was to try to get over it. In some time, she promised herself that she would stop being bothersome to the world. It was probably best to leave. She was obviously not wanted.

"Please Lady Shego, do not be saddened… Lord Kim must be in a terrible mood"

Another girl spoke up. "Yes Lady, she must have not been in the best of spirits. We all know that that is not how the Lord usually is…"

One by one they all offered some soothing words and after some moments Shego's tears had stopped. She appeared insensitive to any of the words, but they supposed that their combination of comforts had gotten through to Lady Shego. They were glad for the moment, but that moment was not to last.

The door carefully opened once more and there stood a royally dressed Lord. This time however, a wistful smile played upon her soft lips. Her short velvet red cape gently swayed as she entered into the room and stood behind her lover. She could see that not much had been done and only the maidens had moved. Her beloved had stopped crying as well.

When Kim met her eyes with the other females, she was met with harsh glares. She supposed it was best to look sorry at least, so she faked a grim look. The Lord felt guilty at all the directed glares and unnecessary heartache she had caused. She was guilty yet she knew this was probably going to help her lover in more ways than one.

She kneeled down one leg and put her gloved hands gingerly on top of her Lady's.

"Shego" She gently called out.

As much as the raven-haired woman did not want to turn, her body disobeyed her and turned over. The emotional pain she was bearing right now was too much. Maybe her lover had come back to take those harsh revelations away. She hoped greatly that that was the truth. Her tear stained eyes met loving green orbs and a wistful smile.

Shego could smell her lover's familiar forest scent. This was one of the things she loved about Kim. Her scent was so delicious, for a lack of a better word. Immediately her Lord's smell had calmed her immensely.

Kim was pleased that Shego had turned to face her even after all the lashing that had been given out earlier. It made her know that her beloved did care for her and could still go on if she were to abandon her. Inside the red headed noble was happy at this revelation. Of course she would never intentionally abandon Shego, but times were getting rough… It was just good to know that even with a MIA Kim, Shego could manage to go on.

"Lover…" She gently cooed Shego to relax into the gloved hand that slid itself on her cheek. Shego responded immediately. Kim decided it was best to begin now.

"Seline… I am so sorry."

Shego seemed to recognize this as a light begun to dance in her eyes.

"Please forgive me. I did not want these things to be said."

The Lady could not help herself so she interrupted.

"So what you said was a lie?"

Kim almost regretted breaking her Lady's newfound hope, however she knew it was for the best.

"No. I meant every single no that I said."

Shego returned to her crestfallen look. Her lover truly did not enjoy her and her mother was right.

"When you asked me if you were pretty, I had to say no. You know I can't lie to you. So here is the truth. You aren't pretty, not even a little bit. Do you know why?"

The Lady made motion for the red head to continue, which she happily complied to and with a bright smile taking a place on her face.

It's because you are beautiful."

Shego Loraine was shocked. No one had called her beautiful before, not even her lover until now. This kind of shock Shego liked however. A small smile graced her lips as she looked intently at her lover. She apparently was beautiful, but did this make her lover still not like her? That thought allowed a frown to linger on such a beautiful face.

"I know I am to blame for this. As your lover I should have made time to let you know. You are the most beautiful person to me and this brings us to our next topic…"

The emerald-eyed beauty nodded.

"I don't like you either. I love you."

With that said and done, the Lord closed her eyes and gently closed up to her Lady for a loving kiss that lingered in both their mouths and hearts.

The Lady of Lydan remained shocked. It seemed that was the emotion of the day. The maidens had squealed in joy, claiming they knew all along their Lord was up to something. Hazel just smiled and rolled her eyes. If they knew all along, what was with the bad mouthing of the Lord she wondered. Oh well she thought.

In a quick motion of the eye, the Lord of Lydan had jumped to her feet and reached the door. She turned to look at her beloved once more and gave a genuine smile. The Lord's Lady had caught it and returned the look. And with that, The Lord was gone.

----

**A/N-** Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
